


A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS

by ughrebughre



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughrebughre/pseuds/ughrebughre
Summary: Sakura shouldn’t have agreed to drink with her friends,because now she’s having troublesome thoughts.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS

𝐀 𝐌𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐊𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒

Sakura felt pathetic.How could 5 bottles of sake be enough to knock her out?Why did she even agree to a girls' night out with Ino,Tenten and Hinata?She had to admit she had fun,but she had training with Naruto tomorrow and for some reason couldn't fall asleep,even though it was 3 a.m.She already dreaded waking up tomorrow to nausea and dry mouth.

Laying on the bed,legs against the wall,she involuntarily started thinking about everything.Her life,friends,family,future.

Without even realizing,her mind took her to a dangerous time and place that she tried so hard to forget.She remembered 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 night.The one that changed her life in ways words could not describe.She shut her eyes titghly,like that would prevent her from visualising the traumatic event.Sakura forced herself to think about anything else.  
Suddenly,Naruto came to her mind.Her best friend.The one who's always there for her.She pictured him smiling at her genuinely,his thumbs up,telling her it would be all right.  
For a second she managed to calm down,even started falling asleep,but she was woken up by Sai's words.

'𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻'𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀,𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗡𝗮𝗿𝘂𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂!'

It's true that Naruto has always been kind to her no matter how horrible she was to him.She thought it was just one of his good character traits,but maybe Sai was right.

Did she make the right choice in asking her best friend to bring Sasuke back all those years ago?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice that she'd recognize anywhere.

'Doubting yourself?'

Sakura looked to her right and saw Sasuke laying next to her with his feet also against the wall.They just looked at each other.His face so close she could almost touch his nose.

'Your timing is uncanny.'

'Hn.'Sasuke smirked.

'It's unfair.I look at you and you're so beautiful,smart and strong,but that's just your charasteristics.You never paid any attention to me..you left me!so there's no logical explanation why I should even like you,not to say anything about loving you,but I still do..so much.'

'It's been three years,Sakura.'

She closed her eyes for a second when he said her name.

'Still haven't gotten over me?'

Sakura whispered 'Guess not.'

A faint smile on his face appeared while he looked up at her ceiling.She loathed herself for loving someone so much without them even caring.

Sakura stared at him for a while.As if trying to memorize his features.Then she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

A faint whisper came out of her mouth.

'I want you gone.'

When she opened her eyes,he was no longer next to her.

She covered herself with blanket and fell asleep after few tears streamed down her face.

A moment of weakness?..or was it a moment of strength?


End file.
